This application claims the priority of German Application 10002512.9, filed Jan. 21, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a cylinder head for a valve-controlled internal combustion engine.
The European Patent Document EP 0 829 620 A2 discloses that valve-controlling camshafts are mounted by means of bearing sleeves in a cylinder head housing so as to rotate. Furthermore, the German Patent Document DE 41 43 153 A1 discloses that the is relative angular position between camshaft and the camshaft-driving sprocket wheel can be changed by means of so-called axial camshaft adjusters, thus changing the opening and closing times of the valves of the internal combustion engine.
Furthermore, it is known that cylinder head housings of engines have bearing blocks for the purpose of mounting the camshafts. Said bearing blocks exhibit a bearing block width that is decreased in segments owing to the screw-in openings for fastening the cylinder head housing to the cylinder head.
An objective of the present invention is to provide for such a cylinder head housing a compact camshaft mounting, which can simultaneously provide the force-fed oil for the camshaft adjuster, arranged at the camshaft.
This problem is solved by a cylinder head housing, in which there are bearing blocks for the inlet or outlet camshaft, at least one camshaft has a camshaft adjuster, by means of which the position of the drive wheel of the camshaft can be changed relative to the axis of rotation of the camshaft.
At least the bearing block, which is provided next to the camshaft adjuster and is intended for the camshaft, exhibits a segment, whose width is reduced owing to a recess for the screw connection of the cylinder head housing. The bearing site, arranged next to the camshaft adjuster, exhibits a bearing sleeve for the camshaft, in such a manner that the segment of the bearing site that is provided with a reduced bearing block width is expanded to the actual bearing block width, and the sleeve exhibits openings to supply oil for the camshaft adjuster.
The features, cited in the dependent claims, disclose other advantageous designs and improvements of the cylinder head, according to the invention.
The bearing sleeve is provided on its two face sides with a collar, which serves, on the one hand, the axial mounting of the camshaft and, on the other hand, the fixing in position of the bearing sleeve in the bearing block.
The bearing sleeve has on its peripheral surface openings, which serve to feed force-fed oil to a camshaft adjuster, fastened to the camshaft.
One embodiment of the invention is depicted in the drawings and is explained in detail below.
Other objects, advantages and novel features o f the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.